mobile legend shippuden
by agus35691
Summary: Ini adalah kisah seorang pemuda tampan yg terperangkap di dalam sebuah game yg dia mainkan dia tidak sendiri karna teman teman akan masuk ke dalam game ini dan misi mereka adalah membunuh DARK LORD raja kegelapan yg menguasai land of down dan mengembalikan ke damaian di land of dowon.
1. awal semua dimulai

**"TEME AYO MABAR BARENG KAMI " AJAK SEORANG BOCAH BERRAMBUT KUNING BERKUMIS 3 " HM TAPI KITA MABAR DI RUMAHKU SAJA DOBE " BALAS TEMANNYA BERRAMBUT EMO BERWARNA DARK BLUE " AKU SETUJU DENGAN PERKATAANMU SASUKE " UCAP SEORANG BOCAH BERTATO SEGI TIGA DI PIPINYA " BETUL YG DIKATAKAN KIBA NARUTO AKU TIDAK MAU MABAR DI KLS LAGI KARNA NANTI KITA DIKURUNG OLEH IBIKI SENSAI " UCAP COWOK BERRAMBUT PANJANG KORBAN IKLAN SHAMPOO " OK BAIKLAH BAGAIMANA TEME APA KAU SETUJU DENGAN USULAN MEREKA " TANYA NARUTO KARNA DIA SDH PASRAH " HM " JAWAB SASUKE DAN PERGI BERSAMA 3 ANGGOTA GENGNYA " SASUKE APA YG MEREKA KATAKAN PADAMU " TANYA COWOK BERGIGI HIU " HM MEREKA INGIN MABAR DI RUMAHKU " JAWAB SASUKE KPD COWOK ITU " KNP SUGETSU APA KAU INGIN MABAR DENGAN MEREKA " TANYA PRIA BADAN BESAR BERRAMBUT ORANYE " TIDAK JUGO UNTUK APA AKU MABAR DENGAN KE 4 PLAYER NOOB SEPERTI MEREKA ITU " JAWAB SUGETSU SOMBONG " BODOH BUKANNYA 1 MINGGU YG LALU KAU DI KALAHKAN BOCAH SHAMPOO ITU " LEDEK GADIS BERRAMBUT MERAH BERKACAMATA YG SEDANG BERMANJA DI LENGAN SASUKE " TCH HEI KARIN WAKTU ITU AKU TERKEJUT KARNA AKU TIDAK TAU BAHWA HERONYA DI DEPAN " BELA SUGETSU " SAMA SAJA KAU ITU NOOB " LANJUT KARIN " APA PERLU KITA DUEL KARIN " TANTANG SUGETSU KEPADA KARIN DAN KARIN LANGSUNG MERESPON DENGAN CEPAT " OK TAPI JIKA KAU KALAH KAU HARUS MEMBELIKAN AKU MAKANAN DI KANTIN SELAMA 1 MINGGU " UCAP KARIN SEMANGAT " OK TAPI JIKA KAU KALAH KAU HARUS MENJAUH DARI SASUKE DAN MEMBELIKAN AKU SATE PADANG " UCAP SUGETSU DAN MEREKA PUN LANGSUNG MEMULAI TARUHAN TERSEBUT " SASUKE APA KAU TIDAK IKUT " TANYA JUGO KEPADA SASUKE " HM TIDAK " JAWAB SASUKE**

 **1JAM BERLALU DAN AKHIRNYA KARIN PUN MEMENANGKAN TARUHAN ITU DENGAN SKOR 10:5 " KARIN KAU CURANG " TUDUH SUGETSU TIDAK TERIMA KARNA HERONYA TIGREL BLM RECORD LANGSUNG DI SERANG SAMA KARINA HERO MILIK KARIN " APA KAU BILANG HIU BUSUK KAU ITU NOOB NGGA SANGGUP MENGALAHKAN AKU DAN HEROKU INI " UCAP KARIN TAK TERIMA ATAS TUDUHAN SUGETSU " ENAK SAJA KAU BILANG AKU NOOB AKU INI PROFESIONAL " UCAP SUGETSU TIDAK TERIMA DI HINA NOOB OLEH KARIN " SASUKE KUN SIAPA YG NOOB " TANYA KARIN KEPADA SASUKE " SUGETSU " JAWAB SASUKE DAN PERGI DISUSUL JUGO YG MULAI BOSAN DENGAN KE 2 TEMAN MEREKA * SASUKE KNP KAU MEMBELA DIA SASUKE ! " TERIAK SUGETSU KPD SASUKE YG TELAH PERGI KE KELASNYA " HEI NOOB SEKARANG TRAKTIR AKU MAKAN BAKSO " UCAP KARIN KPD SUGETSU DAN SUGETSU HANYA PASRAH MERELAKAN UANG JAJANNYA HABIS UNTUK MENTRAKTIR KARIN " HM HM CIE SUGETSU LAGI MENTRAKTIR KARIN NIH YEEE " LEDEK NARUTO YG MELIHAT SUGETSU MEMBAYAR 1 MANGKOK BAKSO DAN TEH BOTOL " TRAKTIR KAMI JUGA DONG " UCAP KIBA MEMINTA DI TRAKTIR OLEH SUGETSU " DASAR BODOH AKU KALAH TARUHAN BKN MENTRAKTIR NENEK MERAH INI " JAWAB SUGETSU DENGAN EMOSI KARNA DIBILANG MENTRAKTIR KARIN " HEI HIU BUSUK APA KAU BILANG NENEK MERAH INI MERAH " UCAP KARIN DAN MENYEMPROTKAN SAUS SAMBAL KEPADA SUGETSU " HEI NENEK TUA APA MAKSUDMU INI KNP KAU SEMPROTKAN SAUS ITU KE BAJUKU " TANYA SUGETSU YG TIDAK TERIMA DENGAN TINDAKAN KARIN " ITU KARNA KAU MENGHINA AKU HIU BUSUK " JAWAB KARIN " NENEK TUA " JAWAB SUGETSU " HIU BUSUK " " NENEK TUA " MEREKA PUN PERANG MULUT " HIU BUSUK BODOH " HINA KARIN KUAT " SIAPA YG BERANI MENGHINA AKU " TANYA COWOK BERBADAN TINGGI BERWAJAH HIU " HEI KISAME KALO MARAH LIHAT LIHAT BODOH LIHAT BONEKA KAYUKU JADI HANCUR KAU BUAT " UCAP COWOK BERRAMBUT MERAH BERWAJAH BAYI " DIAMLAH SASORI AKU SEDANG MARAH " UCAP KISAME DAN MENINGGALKAN SASORI YG TERIAK MINTA GANTI RUGI " NENEK TUA JELEK " TERIAK SUGETSU " SIAPA YG MENGHINA AKU INI " TANYA SEORANG WANITA BERRAMBUT BLONDE BERDADA BESAR KEPADA ASSITENNYA " TIDAK TAU TSUNADE SAMA " JAWAB ASSITEN TSUNADE ITU " NENEK TUA BODOH " DAN KALI INI TSUNADE NAIK DARAH DAN MENERJANG KERUMUNAN SISWA YG BERKUMPUL DAN MENGGEBRAK MEJA KANTIN " WOI ! SIAPA YG BERANI MENGHINA AKU DENGAN SEBUTTAN NENEK TUA JELEK DAN BODOH ITU ! " TERIAK TSUNADE KEPADA SEMUA SISWA YG ADA DI SITU DAN MEREKA LANGSUNG MENUNJUK SUGETSU DAN TSUNADE LANGSUNG MENARIK SUGETSU KE KANTORNYA " TOLONG HELP ME TOLONG AKU NARUTO " TERIAK SUGETSU SAMBIL MENAHAN PINGGIR PINTU " AYO MASUK SISWA BODOH " AMUK TSUNADE " TOLONG AKU * TANGIS SUGETSU " SUGETSU " TERIAK NARUTO DAN SUGETSU LANGSUNG MELIHAT KE ARAH NARUTO " BERJUANGLAH SUGETSU GANBATE SEMANGAT " TERIAK NARUTO DAN SEMUA SISWA DISANA " APA TIDAK KURANG AJAR KALIAN TIDAK AAAERRRRGGGGHHH " TERIAK SUGETSU YG TELAH DI TARIK MASUK TSUNADE DAN PINTU DI KUNCI DARI LUAR " UNTUK MENGENANG JASA TEMAN KITA MARILAH KITA HENING CIPTA DULU HENING CIPTA DIMULAI " UCAP NARUTO DAN SEMUA SISWA LANGSUNG HENING CIPTA " AAAARRRRGGGGHHH AMPUN TSUNADE SAMA AAARRRGGGHHH TIDAK JANGAN JONIKU TIDAK JONIKU AAAARRRGGGGHHH " TERIAK SUGETSU**

 **SEMENTARA ITU DI KELAS XI IPS 1**

 *** SIAPA YG BERTERIAK ITU " TANYA JUGO KEPADA SASUKE DAN SASUKE HANYA DIAM SAMBIL MELIHAT HPNYA YG BERTULIS ML DAN BERGAMBAR VALIR " SASUKE AKU MERASAKAN ADA YG TIDAK BERAS PADA GAME ML INI " TANYA JUGO KPD SASUKE KARNA DIA HERAN ADA PORTAL MIRIP PORTAL ZHASK DI TENGAH PERTARUNGANNYA " HM AKU JUGA HERAN JUGO NTAH KNP MUNCUL PORTAL KEGELAPAN DI GAME KITA " JAWAB SASUKE YG SETUJU DENGAN JUGO " APAKAH ADA REWORD ATAU HAL BARU DI ML SASUKE " TANYA JUGO " HM TIDAK TAU KITA LIHAT SAJA NANTI " JAWAB SASUKE DAN MEMASUKKAN HPNYA KE DALAM SAKU CELANA**

 **"WELCOM TO MOBILE LEGED PLAYER "**

 **BERSAMBUNG...**


	2. pertemuan

Zrasshh double kill tripple kill " tch dasar player lemah " ucap sasuke karna telah membunuh 3 hero player lawan tampa ampun " tolong ampuni aku argus " mohon hero nana kepada sasuke yg mulai mendekat dan ingin melenyapkan dia " argus hentikan ! " teriak seseorang dari belakang nana " hm tch pengganggu " ucap sasuke dan zraasshh tapi sayang pedangnya di tahan oleh tombak dari lawan barunya " hm dobe rupanya itu kau " ucap sasuke dan menendang naruto " aarrgghh sasuke aku tak tau kalo kau adalah argus " balas naruto dan berdiri " tuan zilong tolong hamba " ucap nana minta tolong kepada naruto " tenanglah nana sekarang kau aman " ucap naruto mencoba menenangkan nana yg ketakuttan " teme cukup kau sudah melenyapkan 3 temannya jadi biarkan dia pergi " ucap naruto kepada sasuke " dobe sekarang kita terperangkap dalam game ini misi kita adalah mentamatkan game ini tapi sblm itu level kita harus tinggi " ucap sasuke yg menghiraukan permintaan naruto dan berjalan ke arah nana " zilong san tolong aku " ucap nana ketakuttan " teme hentikan aku minta kau berhenti " teriak naruto kpd sasuke yg masih bernafsu membunuh nana " tch untuk kali ini kau selamat kucing " ucap sasuke dan hendak pergi meninggalkan 3 hero di belakangnya " teme kau mau kemana " tanya naruto yg melihat sasuke pergi " hm bukan urusanmu dan jika kita bertemu lagi aku harap levelmu tinggi dobe " ucap sasuke dan terbang ke langit dengan sayapnya " nana sekarang kamu pulang ya " ucap hinata yg menenangkan nana di pelukannya " terima kasih zilong san freya san " ucap nana berterima kasih kepada naruto dan hinata yg telah menolongnya dari sasuke " sama sama nana chan " ucap naruto sambil tersenyum dan nana pun pergi " na..rut..o kun kita juga harus pergi " ucap hinata dan akhirnya mereka pergi menuju arah yg berlawanan.

Sementara itu saat sasuke terbang dia melihat hero malaikat yg sama dengannya sedang di keroyok 3 monster hutan " sial hpku tinggal sedikit * ucap hero malaikat berambut pink " mungkin ini akhir dari diriku " ucapnya lagi dan menutup matanya bersiap menerima serangan terakhir dari 3 monster hutan itu zrassh zrassh zrasshh " eh kenapa tidak sakit ya " ucap hero itu karna tidak merasakan cakaran monster hutan didepannya dan dia pun membuka matanya dan " argus kau hero argus " ucapnya kaget karna dia tidak tau bahwa sblm monster hutan hendak membunuhnya sasuke langsung menebas dan melenyapkan monster itu deluan " hn " jawab sasuke dan hendak terbang lagi tampah melihat hero dibelakangnya yg bengong " argus tunggu dulu " ucap raffaela yg sadar dari lamunannya " hm ada apa aku sedang sibuk " jawab sasuke tampah melihat kebelakang " bisakah aku ikut denganmu aku takut sendirian sudah 3 .." hm bisa tapi jangan merepotkan aku " ucap sasuke yg memotong kalimat raffaela " ah terimakasih argus " ucap raffaela senang karna sasuke mau menemani dia dalam perjalanaan " hm jangan panggil aku argus namaku uchiha sasuke panggil aku sasuke " ucap sasuke yg tidak tahan di panggil argus " kalo begitu perkenalkan namaku haruno sakura panggil saja aku sakura sasuke kun " ucap sakura dan menjulurkan tangannya untuk berkenalan " hm " ucap sasuke dan membalas tangan sakura " sasuke kun kita pergi kemana " tanya sakura yg terbang bersama sasuke " hm kita akan membuat squad terlebih dahulu dan setelah itu kita akan menaikkan ranked dan melawan DARK LORD " UCAP sasuke dan sakura pun menganggu mengerti akan perkataan sasuke dan mereka pun terbang ke arah utara kota land of down

Bersambung


	3. pertarungan sasuke vs AKATSUKI SQUAD

" woi sasori ayo jalan " ucap hero montur kepada kawannya helcurt " sabar kisame aku lagi menambah levelku ini " balas sasori yg belum selesai membunuh monster hutan didepannya " sudah itu nanti saja nanti pain marah " ucap kisame yg takut kena serangga pain (zhask) " dasar kerbau penakut " hina sasori dan membiarkan monster hutan itu hidup " tapi setelah ini aku akan membunuhmu * sambung sasori zraassshh " hm tidak perlu " ucap seseorang dari kegelapan " siapa kau berani sekali kau merebut mangsaku " ucap sasori marah kepada sosok hitam itu " hm aku adalah " sambil berjalan " a..a..argus " ucap sasori kaget " sial malah jumpa musuh " ucap kisame dan mulai bersiap posisi menyerang " hm helcurt lvl 10 monetur lvl 9 haha lemah " hina sasuke kepada sasori dan kisame dan mereka berdua hanya dapat diam " mau apa kau kecoa " hina mereka berdua karna tidak terima dengan perkataan sasuke " apa kalian bilang tadi " ucap sasuke dan mengeluarkan ulti ke 2 ke sasori dan hp sasori langsung berkurang 1/2 " aarrgghh sial aku lemah sama hero tipe figheter ditambah dia sudah lvl 20 gawat kisame " ucap sasori yg meminta bantuan kepada kisame yg masih bengong " kisame! " teriak sasori yg kaget melihat pedang sasuke telah tertancap di tubuhnya " sasori aarrggfhh la...ri " ucap kisame dan dia game over " kisame siallan kau argus " ucap sasori dan berlari ke arah sasuke siap menebas tapi " sasuke ! " zrasshh teriak sakura dan berhasil membunuh sasori yg hampir menebas kepala sasuke " aarrgghh kau raffaela siallan " ucap sasori dan game over " sakura terima kasih " ucap sasuke dan memasukkan pedangnya kembali " sasuke mereka siapa " tanya sakura kepada sasuke " mereka AKATSUKI SQUAD yg berisi hero pembunuh " jawab sasuke dan berjalan kembali " tunggu sasuke " ucap sakura dan mengejar sasuke.

Sebuah mata dari balik kegelapan yg telah menyaksikkan sebuah pertarungan yg cukup seru dan " sasuke kau memang adikku yg kuat tapi kau bodoh " ucap pria itu dan berbalik untuk melaporkan hasilnya kepada sang ketua SQUAD yg pasti akan membuat dia naik darah " bagaimana itachi apa sasori dan kisame masih disana " tanye hero pasha hero tipe mage memiliki gagak yg setia " tidak konan chan mereka berdua tewas di bunuh hero argus dan raffaela " jawab itachi jujur " ah dasar 2 hero bodoh aku akan melaporkan ini kepada pain " ucap konan dan berubah menjadi gagak hitam dan pergi ke markas " sasuke aku harap kau menemukkan SQUAD yg kuat dan kita akan bertarung " ucap itachi dan berjalan ke arah markasnya.

Sementara itu di sebuah kota sihir di lion of academay terdapat 3 hero saling bercerita dengan senang dan penuh tawa " konohamaru apa kau bisa memotong apel ini dengan kartu sihirmu itu " ucap naruto kepada konohamaru sang penyihir kecil ahli sihir kartu terbaik di academaynya ya dia adalah harley penyihir kecil jenius yg bercita cita ingin mengalahkan penyir kegelapan zraasshh " wah hebat kau konohamaru kau berhasil " puji naruto yg melihat kehebatan konohamaru " konohamaru kun memang hebat ya " puji hinata " ah ini tidak hebat naruto senpai dan hinata senpai ini hal kecil " ucap konohamaru yg gerogi karna terlalu di puji oleh naruto dan hinata " hahahaha kau benar konohamaru ini hanya trik kecil yg dapat mengubah land of down kembali seperti semula " ucap naruto dan menepuk kepala konohamaru sementara hinata hanya tersenyum senang melihat ke akrabban 2 hero berbeda tipe

Bersambung...


	4. naruto dan konohamaru vs kiba

"Aaahh tolong kami senpai " teriak seorang murid lion of academy yg sedang terancam nyawanya sebab di hadapannya ada sesosok werewolf yg seharusnya baik hati ntah mengapa menjadi jahat dan mengamuk serta menghancurkan tembok belakang academy dengan kuatnya " suara apa itu " tanya naruto kepada konohamaru " aku tidak tau naruto senpai itu suara dari mana " jawab konohamaru yg tidak tau asal suara minta tolong itu " semuanya lihat " teriak hinata dan menunjuk ke arah kumpulan debu naruto dan konohamaru pun menoleh ke arah yg di tunjuk hinata " steven ada apa di sana " tanya konohamaru kepada teman satu angkatannya " disana ada werewolf yg mengamuk dan dia telah membunuh siswa academy konohamaru " jawab steven dan berlari menuju asrama " ini tidak bisa di biarkan hinata jaga konohamaru " perintah naruto dan berdiri dan bersiap melawan werewolf yg mengganggu kedamaian academy disini " naruto senpai aku ikut " teriak konohamaru yg berhasil lepas dari hinata " baka kau tetap disini umurmu masih panjang konohamaru ! "Bentak naruto tapi konohamaru malah berlari tanpa mendegar nasehat naruto " baka dasar bocah sok pahlawan " ucap naruto kesal karna nasehatnya tidak didengar konohamaru dan malah berlari menuju tempat werewolf tersebut tanpa tinggal diam naruto pun berlari mengejar konohamaru.

"Sial wahai roger mengapa kau mengamuk kawan " ucap gord yg mulai kelelahan mengatasi roger sebab dia terus mengamuk tanpa berhenti dan menghancurkan semua yg ada di depannya termasuk pohon,bunga,rumah dll "au au au 6x ! Aahh ahhh " teriak roger yg makin sulit untuk mengendalikan jiwanya " roger maafkan aku tapi aku harus mengultikan dirimu " teriak gord dan bersiap menyerang roger dengan ulti ke 3nya " aaahhh " teriak gord dan duar roger tercampak dan dia menabrak pohon besar juga tembok " ah ah maafkan aku roger " ucap gord tapi tiba tiba roger sudah melayang ke arahnya dan bersiap mencabik dia " sial ternyata kau makin kuat roger " ucap gord dan bersiap memberi serangan terakhirnya tapi sayang serangannya sangat lemah dan di tepis roger " sudah berakhir " ucap gord pasrah " belum berakhir " ucap naruto dan menendang roger jauh jauh " gord sama apa anda baik baik saja " tanya konohamaru kepada gurunya itu " muridku yg nekad aku baik baik saja " balas gord " kau iruka senpai apa kau iruka senpai " tanya naruto tidak percaya bahwa yg dia tolong adalah guru sejarah di smanya " hahaha jadi zilong adalah kau naruto aku kaget tapi terima kasih " ucap iruka mengakhiri tawanya " au au " auman roger lagi yg telah berdiri dan bersiap menyerang lagi " naruto senpai ayo kita lawan dia bersama " ucap konohamaru dan berlari menyerang roger dengan kartu sihirnya " bodoh dia lawanku " ucap naruto dan ikut menyerang roger tapi di mata roger serangan mereka hanya serangan anak kecil tidak terasa itu karna lvl roger sudah 19 sedangkan naruto masih lvl 15 harley lvl 14 " apa apa ini hpnya masih tebal sedangkan hpku tinggal 40% lagi " ucap naruto sambil melangkah mundur dari cakaran roger " maru awas " teriak naruto tapi sayang tunjangan roger mengenai maru dan maru terlempar hpnya tinggal 30% lagi " aarrgghhh siallan kau werewolf busuk " teriak maru yg marah " naruto dan maru kosentrasi penuh " teriak iruka senpai " hei iruka kau sedang apa " tanya seorang cowboy di belakangnya dan melihat pertarungan naruto dan maru vs roger " aku sedang melihat murid kita kakashi " balas iruka dan melihat lagi pertarungan 2 vs 1 " kenapa kau tak membantu mereka " tanya cewek di sebelah kakashi " tadi mereka yg membantu aku tsunade sama " jawab iruka dan kembali melihat naruto yg mulai game over juga maru yg mulai pasrah " ayo turun kakashi " ajak tsunade " shizune iruka ayo kita bantu 2 budak itu " teriak tsunade kpd asitennya " baik tsunade sama " jawab shizune dan berlari menuju tsunade

Bersambung...


	5. bantuan

*sial apakah ini akhir dari perjuanganku selama ini aku sudah berjanji kepada sasuke bahwa aku akan melawannya tapi sebentar lagi aaarrrggghh aku akan kalah adakah harapan* ucap naruto di dalam hatinya dan bersiap menerima serangan dari roger tapi " aaarrgghh au au " teriak roger karna tubuh di tembak oleh peluru " woi naruto minggir kau dari sana " ucap kakashi " suara itu suara kakashi senpai " teriak naruto kaget dan menyeret konohamaru yg pingsan akibat tunjangan roger yg membuat badannya menabrak tembok rumah " shizune buat dia beku " teriak tsunade kepada shizune dan shizune langsung melempar panah yg dapat membuat lawan terdiam sementara " ok sekarang giliranku " ucap tsunade dan berlari ke arah roger sambil mengayunkan kampaknya yg besar dan berhasil roger terlempar dan saat itu juga " iruka tembak dia " teriak tsunade " maafkan aku muridku ah ah ah " teriak iruka mengeluarkan sinar ulti ke 3nya dan mengenai roger dan akhirnya roger menjadi manusia kembali sebab pengaruh sihir kegelapan sudah habis " aarrgghh sial kenapa badanku sakit sekali " keluh roger sebab dia tidak bisa bergerak karna staminanya habis " tch ternyata monster yg mengacaukan lion of academy adalah bocah yg di pengaruhi oleh kekuatan orochimaru kau sungguh bodoh kiba " ucap tsunade yg menghina ke bodohan kiba yg terlampau mudah di kendalikan orochimaru " aarrgghh ampun tsunade sama tolong singkirkan kampakmu dari dadaku aku kesakittan " pinta kiba karna kampak tsunade " kiba apa itu kau " tanya naruto kepada sosok bocah yg terkapar di tanah " ah naruto apa itu kau " tanya kiba yg juga kaget bahwa sosok zilong adalah naruto " iya dia memang naruto naruto yg lemah percuma dia hero zilong tapi bisa di kalahkan oleh were wolf jelek seperti kau " ucap tsunade merendahkan 2 bocah yg mulai kesal " dasar bachan payah lvlku masih kalah jadi jelas aku kalah tadi " balas naruto tidak terima atas hinaan tsunade " na..ru..to kun ap..a ka..u baik saja " tanya hinata yg telah datang " tch hinata hero freya seharusnya kau bisa menang tapi ya sudahlah hero kuat jika di tanya seorang bocah akan lemah " hina tsunade lagi dan hinata,naruto,kiba,konohamaru hanya bisa terdiam karna apa yg di katakan tsunade itu benar " hei kalian ber4 sudah jangan di masukkan ke hati " ucap iruka menenangkan ke 4 muridnya yg terdiam " kami tidak sakit hati irukan sensai kami sadar bahwa kami harus kuat supaya bisa mengalahkan DARK LORD " ucap naruto semangat api " hei naruto jangan terlalu girang begitu " ucap kakashi sambil membaca buku icha icha " hei kakashi sensai bukannya heromu layla kenapa kau milih clint " tanya naruto yg heran melihat kakashi memilih hero clint bukan layla " baka aku cowok harus milih hero cowok payah " balas kakashi yg tidak terima dengan perkataan naruto " hahaha aku kira tadi itu bukan kau sensai jadi aku heran saja " ucap naruto sambil cengengesan " naruto apa kau bertemu sasuke dan sakura " tanya kakashi yg mulai sabar melihat tingkah bodoh muridnya " oh ya aku tadi berjumpa dengan mereka " jawab naruto " apa tipe dan nama hero yg mereka pilih " tanya kakashi serius kali ini dan bukan cuman kakashi tsunade yg asik minum sake terpaksa mendengar jawabban naruto " sasuke tipe figher dia pilih hero argus " jawab naruto dan " apa kau bilang bocah argus jangan asal bicara kau " ucap tsunade tidak percaya bahwa sasuke akan memilih argus hero penentu game ini " hei bachan apa maksud kata katamu itu kau pikir aku berbohong " balas naruto yg tidak terima dengan hinaan tsunade " mana tau kau berbohong bocah * jawab tsunade dan meminum kembali sakenya " ini tidak mungkin argus di tangan sasuke " ucap kakashi yg mulai khawatir melihat masa depan mereka " memangnya ada apa jika sasuke memilih argus apa akan terjadi masalah " tanya naruto heran melihat sensainya khawitir " tergantung naruto jika sasuke memilih jalan ke benaraan maka game ini akan selesai tapi jika dia memilih jalan kegelapan maka sulit untuk mentamatkan game ini " jawab iruka dan setelah mendengar itu naruto terkejut bahwa hero argus akan membuat dampak yg begitu amat besar bahkan menjadi kunci keselamatan mereka " apa itu benar iruka sensai " tanya kiba yg telah pulih " itu benar hanya argus yg bisa mengalahkan DARK LORD sebab tugasnya adalah memusnahkan kejahatan tapi menurut legenda argus mencabut DARK SWORD pedang yg penuh kegelapan dan argus menjadi musuh para hero land of down begitulah legendanya " ucap tsunade dan berdiri bersiap untuk pergi melihat tsunade berdiri shizune, dan kakashi pun berdiri dan berjalan di belakang tsunade " kalian ingin pergi " tanya iruka " kami sudah selesai disini tugas kami adalah menghentikan sasuke jika dia salah jalan " jawab tsunade " menghentikan sasuke adalah tugasku bachan jangan ikut campur " jawab naruto yg merasa bahwa itu adalah tugasnya bukan bachan atau siapa pun " bodoh levelmu masih di bawah sasuke juga rankedmu sekarang dia level 25 rankednya adalah legend sedankan kau lvl 15 ranked elite 3 lemah " jawab tsunade dan telah menghilang dari penglihatan mereka " tidak mungkin sasuke sudah sejauh itu ini mustahil " teriak naruto tidak percaya " lebih baik kalian berlatih saja naruto " ucap iruka " ya iruka sensai benar kiba , hinata , konohamaru ayo kita buat squad dan menjadi kuat " ucap naruto kepada teman temannya " iya " tentu saja naruto senpai " ok naruto " jawab mereka semangat " kalo begitu nama squad kita adalah uzumaki " teriak naruto dan mendapat pukullan dari kiba " apa apa itu naruto " teriak kiba tidak terima dengan nama squad itu tapi sayang komputer sudah memasukkan nama squad mereka dan terjadilah perdebatan

Sementara itu

" hm squad uzumaki ya dasar dobe " ucap sasuke melihat info nama squad baru di hp khusus yg dia dapat setelah naik ranked tadi " ada apa sasuke kun " tanya sakura kepada sasuke " hm naruto telah membuat squad yg beranggotakan kiba,hinata dan konohamaru " jawab sasuke dan sakura hanya tersenyum melihat perkembangan naruto yg telah deluan membuat squad sblm sasuke

Bersambung...


	6. terbentuknya TAKA SQUAD

_Disebuah hutan yg sunyi yg penuh kedamaian terdapat 2 malaikat yang sedang membahas strategi dan juga tipe hero yg akan menjadi anggota squadnya " sasuke kun kapan kita bertemu dengan naruto dan hinata " tanya sakura kepada sasuke yg masih merancang strategi " hn suatu saat nanti sakura " jawab sasuke dan kembali menyusun strategi untuk cepat naik ranked karna legend blm bisa melawan DARK LORD " suigetsu diamlah jangan berisik " teriak sebuah suara wanita dari ujung hutan yg gelap " diamlah karin aku lagi melihat stastik hero " teriak suara pria yg membalas teriakkan wanita yg berisik itu " sasuke kun sepertinya ada hero yg datang " ucap sakura yg mulai bersiaga dan bersiap jika ada ancaman dari hero yg datang tersebut " sasuke kun ! Jangan ke sana " teriak sakura yg mencoba mencegah sasuke yg tiba tiba berjalan ke arah hero misterius di ujung hutan tersebut tapi sayang sasuke tidak memperdulikan larangan sakura dan tetap berjalan kerarah ujung hutan itu " suigetsu karin diamlah tampaknya ada hero yg berjalan ke mari " ucap sosok hero tipe tank berbadan kuda " karin diamlah dengarkan apa yg di katakan jugo " ucap suigetsu yg mulai bersiap menyerang jika ada serangan tiba tiba " hiu busuk aku sudah diam bodoh " omel karin tidak terima atas perintah suigetsu " apa kau bilang nenek tua " balas suigetsu " hiu busuk " " nenek tua " pertengkaran pun di mulai dan kali ini mereka akan saling serang jika saja " suigetsu karin jugo apa itu kalian " teriak sasuke kepada 3 hero di depannya yg terdiam kaget karna kemunculan sasuke " argus dari mana kau tau nama kami berdua juga nama nenek lampir ini " tanya suigetsu kepada sasuke tapi sayang suigetsu mendapat pukullan telat di mukanya " apa kau bilang gurita darat beraninya kau menghinaku " amuk karin yg berada di atas suigetsu dan mencakar mukanya " apa apa kau ini rasakan ini " ucap suigetsu dan terjadilah pertarungan kembali " jugo kau pasti lelah melihat tingkah mereka " tanya sasuke kepada jugo yg masih diam " ya kau benar aku malah ingin membuat mereka menjadi batu saja " balas jugo yg setuju dengan yg dikatakan sasuke " dan siapa namamu argus " tanya jugo kepada sasuke yg sekarang berada di sebelahnya " hm namaku uchiha sasuke jugo " jawab sasuke dan akhirnya pertarungan liar itu pun berhenti suigetsu terdiam karin juga terdiam kecuali jugo yg sudah curiga bahwa argus itu adalah sasuke ketua geng taka di dunia manusia " apa kau benar sasuke uchiha " tanya suigetsu yg masih tidak percaya " hm " jawab sasuke singkat " ketua geng taka kami " kali ini karin yg bertanya dan mendapat jawabban hm dari sasuke mendengar itu karin langsung berlari ke arah sasuke sambil menarik tentakel di leher suigetsu " akh akh karin lepaskan tanganmu dari tentakelku karin akh akh " teriak suigetsu dan karin pun melepaskan tentakel suigetsu " sasuke kun kau dari mana saja sasuke kun aku ah rindu padamu " ucap karin bermanja di dada sasuke " karin hentikan sekarang bukan waktu yg tepat " ucap jugo mencoba menghentikan tingkah karin yg mulai cabul di depan sasuke " jugo diamlah sasuke kun ahahah apa ini ahah " teriak karin histeris ketakuttan karna ada benda aneh bergerak di dadanya " rasakan tentakelku itu nenek lampir berani sekali kau putus tentakelku " teriak suigetsu puas melihat karin bergoyang geli " ahah ambil ini ambil " teriak karin dan membuka pakaian belahan dadanya " karin tidak jangan " cegah sasuke dan jugo sambil menutup matanya " dasar munafik ini pemandangan indah jangan di sia siakan " ucap suigetsu panas tapi yg dia dapat adalah pukullan telat di kepalanya_

 _Setelah 2 jam berlalu akhirnya mereka ber4 keluar dari ujung hutan tersebut dengan keadaan buruk sasuke dan jugo mimisan karna melihat karin membuka pakaian atas dadanya di depan mereka yg mengakibatkan air terjun darah keluar dari sumbernya sementara itu karin merasa sebal dan malu berat karna dia membuka pakaian atas dadanya dan memperlihat dadanya kepada sasuke dan jugo sedangkan suigetsu ya mukanya sudah hancur habis di hajar sasuke dan jugo dan dia merasa cemburu karna tidak dapat melihat dada karin. "Sasuke kun kau baik baik saja " tanya sakura yg khawatir melihat hidung sasuke yg masih meneteskan darah " hm aku baik baik saja sakura " jawab sasuke dan duduk di atas rumput hutan yg hijau " tapi hidungmu " ucap sakura yg masih khawatir kepada sasuke " raffaela kau siapanya sasuke kun " tanya karin yg curiga melihat keakraban sasuke dan sakura " kami satu team karina " jawab sakura tapi karin belum percaya juga " nenek diamlah " ledek suigetsu yg melihat kecurigaan karin kpd sakura " karin suigetsu jugo sakura hari ini aku sasuke uchiha akan membentuk squad dan kalian adalah anggta squadku " ucap sasuks langsung to the point " aku setuju sasuke /kun " jawab jugo dan sakura " karin suigetsu kalian bagaimana " tanya jugl " aku setuju " jawab suigetsu " kau karin " tanya jugo " aku ikut itu saja " jawab karin yg jelas ikut sasuke " baiklah nama clan kita adalah TAKA bagaimana " tanya sasuke dan langsung mendapat anggukan setuju dari 4 temannya ._

 _Bersambung ..._


	7. pertemuan yg tak terduga

" hei itachi apa misi yg di berikan pain kepada kita " tanya cowok bawel yg sedari tadi hanya mengomel tidak jelas kepada temannya " hm diamlah deidara kita di tugaskan untuk menghabisi uzumaki squad kau mengerti " jawab itachi yg mulai kesal melihat deidara yg hanya mengomel kaga jelas " itachi kau taukan aku ngga sudi menghabisi squad lemah itu " keluh deidara yg merasa bahwa itu bukan tugasnya sebab dia kuat dan tidak pantas menghabisi squad lemah itu " jika kita bertemu dengan mereka kau lawan mereka bagaimana " tantang itachi yg mulai jengkel dengan sikap sombong deidara " aku ini hero moskov tombakku bisa dengan mudah menghabisi mereka " jawab deidara angkuh membanggakan tombaknya dan kekuatannya " kalo memang kau kuat knp kau kalah dariku " ledek itachi yg langsung membuat deidara sadar bahwa melawan itachi saja dia kalah apa lagi melawan 4 hero sekaligus " diamlah uchiha kau merusak moodku saja " balas deidara tidak senang dengan sindira itachi tadi " jadi kau telah di kalahkan kakakku deidara " ucap sasuke yg datang bersama anggota squadnya tiba tiba " hahaha aku kira moskov itu hero kuat tapi kalah melawan alucard " sindir suigetsu yg langsung membuat deidara emosi dan menarik tombaknya dari badannya " berani sekali kau gurita bakar " ucap deidara emosi dan langsung berlari ke arah suigetsu tampa berpikir bahwa di sebelah suigetsu ada jugo dan duar " arrgghh sial ada hylos di sebelahnya gurita bakar itu " ucap deidara yg terkejut dengan serangan jugo yg langsung mengenai dadanya " hei deidara apa cuman itu tenagamu " sindir suigetsu yg merasa menang melawan deidara pada hal yg melukai deidara adalah jugo bukan suigetsu " gurita busuk diam kau jangan kau pikir hylos itu melindungimu terima tombakku ini " teriak deidara dan melempar tombaknya dan langsung di tangkap sasuke sblm mengenai teamnya " apa knp kau bisa menangkap tombakku " ucap deidara kaget melihat kecepatan tangkapan sasuke yg berhasil menangkap tombak miliknya itu " ini bukan apa apa " jawab sasuke dan melempar tombak itu ke samping deidara yg masih kaget melihat kekuatan sasuke " sasuke kami tidak berniat melawan kalian kami ingin menghabisi uzumaki squad " ucap itachi kepada sasuke yg sekarang mendekati dia dan " dia itu temanku dan barang siapa yg berani melukai dia maka akan aku habisi " ucap sasuke dan mendorong itachi ke samping " oh jadi kau sudah punya teman ya adikku tidak aku sangka orang seperti kau memiliki teman jangan bercanda kau itu " " diam atau aku akan memenggal kepalamu " ancam sasuke kepada itachi " tidak perlu kau mengatakan seperti itu sasuke aku akan diam jika berhasil membunuh uzumaki squad " jawab itachi dan sasuke langsung melayangkan pedangnya dan di tangkis oleh pedang itachi " sasuke apa kau ingin bertarung " tanya itachi kepada sasuke " jugo ayo kita lawan deidara karin sakura kalian mundur " ucap suigetsu kepada jugo dan mereka langsung menyerang deidara secara tiba tiba tanpa memberi celah kepada dei untuk membalas " sial kau gurita " ucap karin dan menarik sakura mundur dari pertarungan " karin san apa kita tidak membantu mereka " tanya sakura khawitir melihat pertarungan di depannya " tidak usah khawatir sakura mereka itu kuat apa lagi sasuke dan jugo kecuali suigetsu " jawab karin dan berhasil menenangkan sakura " sasuke kau memang bertambah kuat ya aku senang jika melawan orang kuat sepertimu " ucap itachi yg merasa puas bertarung dengan sasuke yg sekarang " berbeda dengan kau yg dulu yg selalu menangis jika " ucap itachi dan langsung menunjang sasuke ke belakang dan mentikam dia dari belakang " jika aku mentikam kau hahahaha " tawa itachi puas melihat sasuke yg berusaha melepaskan tikaman itachi tapi gagal " sasuke ! " teriak karin dan berlari menolong sasuke " hei manis jangan mencoba menggangu itachi ya " ucap hidan hero frangco yg menarik karin dengan rantai miliknya " lepaskan aku perompak busuk " ucap karin kepada hidan " aku bukan perompak aku viking yg perompak itu si gurita bodoh itu " jawab hidan dan menunjuk suigetsu yg sekarang bertarung dengan kakuzu " diam kau viking aku akan melawanmu setelah aku menghabisi temanmu si balmond ini " balas suigetsu " coba saja bane " balas hidan dan mempererat ikatan rantainya di badan karin " aaarrrggghhh sakit aaarrggghh " teriak karin kesakittan karna ikatan rantai di tubuhnya yg mulai erat " karin san aku akan menolongmu " ucap sakura tapi sayang dia di cegah oleh konan hero pasha " diamlah di situ raffaela atau teman temanmu kami bunuh " ancam konan kepada sakura dan sakura hanya bisa diam sambil menangis melihat sasuke yg tidak bisa melawan lagi,melihat karin yg menjerit kesakittan,melihat jugo yg diserang balik oleh deidara dan melihat badan suigetsu yg terluka akibat serangan kakuzu dan sakura hanya bisa menyesal karna tidak dapat membantu teman temannya " hahaha TAKA squad kalian sungguh menyedihkan " hina pain yg datang dengan portal lorong waktunya " apa ini argus knp bisa kalah oleh alucard hahaha " hina pain sambil tertawa melihat sasuke yg tidak dapat bergerak lagi " itachi habisi sasuke tusuk dia dengan pedangnya sendiri " perintah pain kepada itachi " baiklah " balas itachi dan melepas pitinganya dan mengambil pedang sasuke dan sasuke sudah lemas tidak dapat bergerak lagi " sasuke kun bangunlah " rintih karin meminta sasuke bangun " itachi senpai jangan bunuh sasuke jangan hiks hiks " teriak sakura sambil memohon kepada itachi " sakura karin diamlah " ucap sasuke yg pasrah jika dia mati di tangan itachi " kalian dengar bukan sasuke menyuruh kalian diam " ucap itachi yg siap menusuk sasuke " sasuke ! ' teriak mereka

Bersambung


	8. pertolongan

"Sasuke " teriak sakura yg berlari mencoba menjadi pelindungi sasuke dari pedang itachi yg siap merebut nyawa sasuke " sasuke tidak hiks sasuke " lagi dan lagi sakura terus berteriak berharap ia masih sempat menolong sasuke " sakura san jangan " cegah jugo yg telah berhasil menarik sakura dan pergi melihat jugo lari suigetsu menyuruh semua nya untuk pergi dan dia menggendong karin yg masih pingsan " haha haha akhirnya sasuke hero argus telah mati ditangan kakaknya sendiri hahaha " ucap pain sambil tertawa senang melihat itachi berhasil membunuh sasuke " sasuke adikku yg manis berbahagialah kau di neraka " ucap itachi dan mencabut pedang sasuke dan tubuh sasuke " sasuke bangun sasuke lawan itachi sasuke ! " teriak naruto yg marah melihat sasuke yg tidak dapat melawan itachi kakaknya sendiri " dobe aarrgghh pergilah dari sini " ucap sasuke yg mulai berdiri karna tidak ingin mati konyol di depan akatsuki " masih bisa berdiri ya adikku " ucap itachi dan menendang sasuke melihat sasuke di tendang oleh itachi naruto langsung marah dan mengeluarkan ulti ke 3nya dan berlari ke arah itachi " sayang sekali bocah kau payah " ucap itachi yg berhasil menangkap tombak naruto dan membuang tombak itu dari tangan naruto " apa kau ingin seperti adikku bocah " hina itachi dan memukul wajah naruto " diam kau " balas naruto dan membalas pukulan itachi tapi itachi menghindar dan menendang badan naruto hingga dia terlempar ke pohon yg ada dibelakangnya " matilah kau hero lemah " ucap itachi dan melempar tombak naruto ke arah naruto " huh hampir saja " ucap hero yg menolong naruto dari serangan tombaknya " kau siapa kau " tanya naruto kepada hero yg memiliki kecepatan kilat itu " rasakan ini akatsuki " teriak tsunade yg menyerang itachi tiba tiba " serangan yg nyaris nona tsunade " ucap itachi yg berhasil menghindar dari kampak tsunade " benarkah itu " sindir tsunade dan benar saja sebuah peluru tepat mengenai tangan kiri itachi " aarrgghh sial peluru siapa ini " tanya itachi yg marah karna tangan kirinya di tembak " tentu saja dariku bodoh " ucap kakashi yg bangga karna bidikannya tepat sasaran " kau cowboy kurang ajar " amuk itachi dan bersiap menyerang tapi " oh jangan bergerak tampan " ucap sosok putri yg mencegah itachi untuk bergerak " kau putri oddete " ucap pain kaget melihat kehadiran oddete " iya dia adalah ino putri oddete knp berani kau rayu dia " tangtang sosok hero kepada pain " kau lancelot pangeran sombong itu ya " tanya konan kepada lancelot " dulu dia sombong sekarang dia baik hati benarkan saikun " balas ino kepada konan dan sai langsung menganggu mengiyakan jawabban ino " sial kita kabur dulu " ucap pain dan membuka portal menuju markasnya " tch lihat saja kakashi akan aku balas seranganmu tadi " amuk itachi yg didorong deidara " kalian semua lihatlah kebangkitan raja kegelapan yg akan membalas ke sombongan kalian 2 kerajaan yg tersisa lihat saja hahaha " ucap pain yg telah masuk ke portal setelah meninggalkan pesan kepada semua hero di sana " apa maksudnya itu tsunade " tanya kakashi kepada tsunade dan tsunade hanya diam terkejut mendengar raja kegelapan itu " apa mungkin yg dia sebut itu sisi gelap sasuke " tanya ino dan berlari menuju sasuke tapi " sasuke kun dimana sasuke kun " teriak ino panik mencari sasuke yg tiba tiba hilang " apa sasuke hilang " tanya naruto yg tidak percaya bahwa sasuke menghilang " naruto tenanglah " ucap hero yg menolong naruto tadi " tidak bisa aku harus mencari sasuke " balas naruto dan berlari mencari naruto " dasar bodoh dengarkan kata kata ayahmu " ucap hero wanita yg menjitak kepala naruto " ayah apa kau minato ayahku " tanya naruto kaget mendengar bahwa hero yg menolongnya adalah ayahnya " betul dan hero yg menjitak kau adalah ibumu kusihina " jawab minato dan mendekati naruto " tapi bagaimana kalian ke sini " tanya naruto lagi " tentu saja kami lewat game ml dan masuk kesini " jawab minato dan mendengar itu naruto pun tenang tapi " kata kalian kalian tidak suka main game " teriak naruto kepada ayah dan ibunya " hahaha maaf kami tidak memberitahu itu kepada kau nak karna takut kau akan meledek kami " jawab minato " aku tidak akan meledek tapi bangga " jawab naruto dengan senyumnya " aneh knp rumput di tempat sasuke terbakar " ucap kakashi heran setelah mengecek tempat sasuke tadi " hm sungguh aneh dan pedang sasuke yg di pakai itachi juga menghilang " ucap tsunade yg heran melihat sasuke dan pedangnya yg menghilang dari tempatnya " apakah sasuke di culik " tanya shizune kepada kakashi dan tsunade " tidak mungkin shizune san bagaimana mungkin penculik itu dengan cepat menculik sasuke dan pedangnya dan apa motifnya " jawab minato yg tidak setuju dengan pendapat shizune tentang di culiknya sasuke " terus dimana sasuke ayah " tanya naruto khawatir kepada sahabatnya itu " tidak tau naruto yg pasti kita akan menemukan sasuke cepat atau lambat " jawab minato dan menepuk kepala naruto " sepertinya kita harus mengadakan rapat antar squad tentang hilangnya sasuke dan bangkitnya raja kegelapan " ucap tsunade kepada semua hero disana " baiklah aku akan mengumpulkan anggota squadku " ucap ino dan melirik sai dan sai langsung memberi pesan kepada semua anggota swan land untuk berkumpul " aku juga akan memanggil anggota teamku dan team sasuke untuk berkumpul " ucap naruto dan pergi dari tempat itu " kita akan rapat di kerajaanmu ino " ucap tsunade dan pergi bersama teamnya " ok ayo sai kita ke teman teman " ajak ino dan mereka pun pergi " sudah sepi indra " ucap sosok hero memberitahu hero bernama indra tersebut " benarkah asura " tanya indra kepada asura yg masih blm percaya " gawat blm indra ada hero yg datang " ucap asura yg kaget melihat naruto balik lagi karna lupa tombaknya " aneh tadi ada suara tapi dimana ya suara itu " ucap naruto mencari asal suara yg dia dengar tadi " mati kita indra " bisik asura kepada indra " diamlah bodoh " ucap indra kepada asura disebelahnya " hm hm ada suara tadi tampaknya di semak semak ini " ucap naruto dan berjalan ke arah semak semak yg bergerak dan asura ketakuttan karna takut mereka ketahuan dan naruto langsung mentusuk semak semak " aarrgghh kurang ajar siapa yg menusuk pantatku " teriak kiba kesal karna pantatnya di tusuk " kiba itu kau " tanya naruto kepada kiba " ini aku bodoh " ucap kiba dan memukul naruto dan melihat itu indra menyuruh asura untuk pergi

Bersambung...


End file.
